User talk:RandomDude101
Welcome to mah Talk Page! I archive this thing every time either the template count has exceeded its limit, or when it has reached 45 topics. Current amount: 4/45 BLEH!!! (cont.) TWEWY: You mean Konishi? Ja, I had a lot of trouble beatin' her...and Minamimoto. I don't exactly remember how I beat her, but I remember when she was on the bottom screen (Neku) and would take away all teh pins, I would continually dash around teh screen...I dunno how to explain it, but you basically have to slick your stylus really fast across teh screen. Neku is temporarily invincible when dashing. And um...I don't think I need to explain how to do it when it be Beat's turn to attack her, right? Don't depend on the computer AI to beat her. On teh bottom screen, have Neku dash around aimlessly, tryin' to dodge Konishi's attacks while focusin' on Beat's screen. About teh sprite, I liked teh Neku recolor better, personally. And I don't think Joshua's sprite fits you, somehow. :O}} TWEWY: Teh first fight. I didn't have dat much trouble with the second. I did consider Rhyme, but as you say, she be tiny, and most of her body be only a huge shirt... }} What pin would you be talking about? I guess I like wearin' big shirts at home, but I only wear a buncha black/blue hoodies outside. }} I even had a buncha Healing Drink pins and everythin'...it took like 3 hours to beat him!!! I beat him mostly by attackin' with Joshua... Why, cuz I wear dark clothes...?}} It be regular clothes with dark colors. Like Aeropostale or sumthin'. Are you considerin' to try MAPLESTORY??? }} MapleStory: MAYBE?! JUST GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER! }} MapleStory: And you're tellin' me I has an emo fashion sense. }} MapleStory: What's with the BLACK ANGEL WINGS??? And the bandana...and the squinty, angry emo eyes?!}} MEANIEFACE!!! MapleStory: I bet it's a little chubbier than that... *falcon-slapped by Randomdudeman at over 9000 power level* SO WILL YOU PLAY MAPLESTORY??? I shall go and annoy Fanaticman about playing it as well. }} MapleStory: Or so you say... What? Where did dat come from? }} MapleStory: You could be just showin' me a fake picture. I only chose dat smiley cuz of teh uber kawaii desu, desperate eyes!!! Fine then, how about ?}} *crosses fingers behind back*}} }} *slaps self* }} *shaking rapidly*}} }} }} YES!!! FINALLY!!! ...now the anteater's the only problem. }} AND BESIDES, I'M TALLER AND OLDER THAN YOU, CHILD!!! }} But with your Sim's facial features... She must have been exaggeratin' or sumthin', cuz I only asked her about your whereabouts once. Like, teh day before you came back, I think... }} Teh Christian Band Song Thingy: Skillet? I has a friend who is really obsessed with dat band. Japanese Christian Shirt: OMG!!!}} Japanese Christian Shirt: Did you buy it online? }} They sell clothes at bookstores?}} }} Or maybe it be an admin-exclusive thing.}} CARS DRIVE U }} }} }} Bonjour }} OMG HAI! Most other people just communicate through blog comments these days, and only send me messages about requests or sumthin' on me talk page...back in teh day where we only had talk pages and didn't have blogs, I would have very long conversations with Fanaticman and Skullman (you can check me archives). Can we play MapleStory??? Did you start playin' it yourself yet? I like teh first Minamimoto better. I think teh eyes could look a little more...mischievous.}} }} Cuz my game says you're unregistered...}} Um, you were supposed to go on NibiruMS, which be a private server, not teh regular MS...}} }} }} }} }} After you're done, double-click NibiruMS.exe. Hope this will work... Also, for some reason, my computer always detects the info.sumthin' file as a trojan...but I've read that it just thinks that cuz the script is similar to a trojan... A lot of people play da thing without problems, so I wouldn't worry about it...}} Can you give a screenshot...?}} So has you done it yet...?}} }} You probably need to get the full file...uninstall your current MapleStory and then download this...it'll...*cough* take a while.}} But it's probably 58.}} }} }} It should be right at the bottom of the Scramble Crossing. It be easy at Easy, obviously, but beatin' it at Hard be TORTURE!!! Teh hard thing 'bout it is that the elephant thing stomps and stuns Neku so dat he can't even use pins to fight back...}} You might have already seen this, but...}} Oh yeah, did you beat Another Day yet? MS Simulator Character: Dolly Dearheart? }}